Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc - Episode 06
A Despairfully Fateful Encounter (絶望的に運命的な出会い) is the twelfth episode of Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School and the sixth episode of Despair Arc, which serves as a prequel to the Hope's Peak Series. The episode was originally broadcasted in Japan on August 18th, 2016, and was simulcast with English subtitles by Funimation the same day. Summary Is there any hope for those without talent - or only despair? Gallery :For episode screencaps, see: 'Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc - Episode 06/Image Gallery' Plot The episode begins with Hajime Hinata comparing the Reserve Course students to ticks, fattening themselves in the blood of the talented. He explains how the Academy planned to create the Ultimate Hope, as the pod closes. The people observing note how Hajime was too distraught to be the Ultimate Hope, but the scientist assure them they have deleted all 'negative traits' of his former personality. The pod opens and Hajime emerges. The scientists christen him with the name Izuru Kamukura, named after the founder of Hope's Peak. Chiaki Nanami waits for Hajime outside of the Reserve Course building. She thinks back to when she asked Chisa about Hajime, and Chisa said he was fine. She also thinks back to when she said she would see Hajime tomorrow. The next day, the entire class is getting ready to move to a new building. Ibuki Mioda becomes even more convinced that there is something more between Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu and Peko Pekoyama when she sees them helping each other move. Mikan Tsumiki says she thinks it is nice they have become close, while Fuyuhiko says it is a just a coincidence. Sonia Nevermind wonders where Chisa is, and Peko says she is in the faculty office getting ready to move as well, and that she may not make it that day. Juzo gives Chisa an ID from one of The Steering Committee members, but warns her it will become invalid the next day. He also mentions that one of the committee members has vanished. Juzo asks Chisa if she will still use it, and Chisa says she wants to be of use to Kyosuke, and admits she doesn't really care about his ideals; she just wants to be of help to him. Juzo asks if Chisa really does love Kyosuke that much, and Chisa says she would die for him. Frustrated, Juzo notifies her that he would die for her. Chisa thanks Juzo, and skips off as he frustratingly laments how there is no room for him as he is nothing but a third wheel, but he knew that all along. After the entire class has moved to the new building, Akane Owari asks when Nagito Komaeda is coming back to class after his suspension. Chisa says she heard it would be sometime soon, and says the class must really miss him. She is disappointed when Hiyoko Saionji, Kazuichi Soda, Ibuki, and Teruteru Hanamura gleefully say they don't miss him. Chisa tells the class there is no Homeroom tomorrow, but not to miss the entrance ceremony. The class declare that they won't miss it. That night, Chisa sneaks into the committee member's office, and uses his computer to find out that the Izuru Kamukura Project is Hope's Peak Academy doing human experimentation in attempt to create artificial hope. She is horrified to learn this, especially that the experiment destroys the subject's sense of self, but claims it is a small price to pay in order to create hope. Meanwhile, Junko has the missing committee member at her mercy. She talks about how she can use the thing people love to bring them despair. In this case, she has prepared a plate full of curry, and scoops out his eye with the spoon as she holds the curry in front of his face. Mukuro slays security guards as she and Junko make their way to where they are holding Izuru Kamukura. Junko uses the committee member's eye ball to get past the retinal scanner and gain access to the room. While this is all happening, Chisa informs Kyosuke about the Izuru Kamukura Project. Kyosuke worries that if the Ultimate Hope was used by someone malicious, it could create a despair that could destroy the entire world. He tells Chisa that he is coming over, and not to trust anyone but Juzo. He also tells her not to mention the name Izuru Kamukura to anyone, including her students. Junko is ecstatic to meet Izuru Kamukura. She introduces herself and tells him that being locked up doesn't suit him. Junko says he could do anything, and then says he can suddenly die and leave everyone in despair. Junko charges at Izuru with a ice pick, but he just steps on her to keep her pinned down. Mukuro tries to attack Izuru, but he knocks her against a wall with a single back hand. Izuru says Junko's actions were completely unnecessary, and steps down on Junko, who is laughing at how hopelessly despair inducing her situation is. She says that Izuru also needs despair, but Izuru says no matter how he analyzes it, it is not necessary. Junko laughs and asks Izuru if his logic can explain why she is in her current position. Izuru says Junko has super analytical abilities, which allows her to see several steps ahead, and wonders why she tried to attack him if she knew this would be the outcome. Junko asks Izuru if his super analytical abilities couldn't tell him that, making him wince. Junko says despair is unknown, and says that because of her super analytical abilities, she quickly got bored with the world, and despair is the only thing that excites her because it is unpredictable. Junko tells Izuru that being the hope of the world won't give him salvation. Juno tells Izuru to join her if he finds the world boring. An alarm blares, and Mukuro warns Junko that they have been caught. Junko tells Izuru that despair can save him, before he knocks her out with his foot. Ryota Mitarai wakes up after collapsing from malnutrition, having forgotten to eat while working on his anime. The Ultimate Imposter insists Ryota goes to the hospital until he is healthy again. Junko wakes up in the hospital, and Mukuro says she covered for her. Mukuro says that Izuru requested to see her again, and didn't tell anyone about their meeting. Junko hops out of bed and races out of the hospital. As she passes Ryota, she suddenly stops him and turns him around. She asks for his name and Ryota introduces himself. Junko hugs him, and says she doesn't know why, but she feels they were destined to meet. Cast Major Minor Crew Japanese English (Funimation) German (FilmConfect) Opening & Ending Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc OP (clean) Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc ED (clean) Trivia * The OP has numerous changes to indicate the beginning of the Class falling into despair. The changes include: ** The title card for this episode and onward is now colored black instead of white. ** The color palette of the opening changed from pastels to a darker hue. ** The eyes of all the characters, excluding Chiaki and Chisa, have become red, a notable trait of the Remnants of Despair. ** Hiyoko was updated to her post-growth spurt self. ** When Chiaki turns around, she now has a small smile on her face instead of a frown. ** Hinata is shown fading away like static through Izuru's hair. References Navigation Category:Danganronpa 3 Episodes Category:Maintenance: Anime Article Standardizing Needed Category:Despair Arc Episodes